grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Auguste Valentine d'Albret de Luynes
Auguste Valentine d'Albret de Luynes (20th July 1735 - Present) was a Grandelumierian nobleman and the Duc de Chaulnes. Born in 1735 at Le Château d'Argenteuil , Grandelumiere to the Duc and Duchesse de Luynes. Valentine is the second eldest of 5 children. He is known for his good looks, and quick-witted nature. Biography Birth Auguste Valentine d'Albret de Luynes was born on the 20th of July 1735 to the Duc and Duchesse de Luynes. Valentine was the second eldest son of the pair and granted the title Duc de Chaulnes upon birth. He would be treated as most noble children were, despite not being the heir to his family. Childhood Valentine would be put through the same level of education which was expected of the nobility. He excelled in areas such as politics, geography and language. He found a love for literature and many other arts early on. As his life proceeded on, he would continue to develop his talents, excelling in signing, playing the harpsichord, painting and even fashion design. Alongside the arts, Valentine also found a love of outdoor sports, taking up horseback riding as a hobby, and occasionally going hunting in his spare time. Things such as these would help him remain in fairly good physical condition for most of his life. Adolescence Valentine spent most of his adolescent years out of the public eye, deciding instead to remain at the Chateau de Luynes, despite his father's wishes for him to do just the opposite. It was during this period that he would find time to develop his passion for the arts and decide on which paths to proceed. At 16 he created a painting depicting the Chateau de Luynes in the snow. Then at 18, he would compose a small piece of music on the harpsichord, which was never bestowed a title. It would not be until adulthood that his life at court would begin. Early Life at Court At the age of 22, Valentine would see the death of his father, the Duc de Luynes. It was after this and his brother's subsequent succession to the seat of their house that he would accompany his brother in residency at the Chateau de Argenteuil. he would establish himself quickly as a knowledgeable man, adjusting quickly to the ins-and-outs of everyday life at court. He would quickly befriend Louis Alexandre Hercules de Rochecouart de Mortemart, Duc de Mortemart. Marriage In early 1758, Valentine's brother, the Duc de Luynes, would insist that he marry. At first Valentine was not open to this but he soon changed his mind and became accustomed to the idea. A short while after an agreement was reached between the Duc de Luynes and the Comte d'Epinac, the head of House de Clermont de Tonnerre. In April of 1758 Auguste married Irene Pauline, the Mademoiselle de Chaste. The marriage was consummated within the the next year, with their daughter being born in March of 1759. While many were not pleased with the birth of a daughter, Valentine loved his first born very much. Fracture of Maison d'Albret de Luynes With his marriage to Irene Pauline, this facilitated the creation of the cadet house, d'Albret de Luynes de Chaulnes. After a lengthy discussion between the two brothers, it would be decided that the Duchy de Chaulnes would remain as Auguste's courtesy title and he would take on the Principality de Grimberghen, County de Dunois, the Barony de Bonnetable and some Seigneuries. While mostly happy with the arrangement, Valentine pushed for the Duchy de Chaulnes to become his officially, but his brother remained against such. This was enough of a disagreement to come between the two brothers, effectively fracturing the relationship, existing only in blood from then on. Personality and Appearance Personality Valentine was seen often as a very warm and charming individual. Despite this, he is slow to trust those around him, heeding caution over blind trust. Those who he did trust were well known to him and it was apparent who they were by the manner in which he interacted with them. When he found time away from the court, it was often spent painting or riding horses in the countryside. Appearance Valentine was a very handsome individual, with nice skin and a fair jawline. He stood at about 5 foot 7, about 5 inches taller than the average height at the time. His natural hair color was blond, with deep grey eyes that were remarked to shine when the light hit them. With the help of his outdoor activities, Valentine was able to maintain a relatively physical fit stature, rather then gorging himself on the decadence of court. Issue * Unnamed daughter, Mademoiselle de Chaulnes (21st March 1759 - Present) * Louis Auguste Philippe, Prince de Grimberghen (15th June 1761 - Present) = Category:18th Century Births Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Dukes